Mother's Day Caper
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Set in the 2019 Carmen Sandiego series: It's Mother's Day and June and Carmen are planning something very special for their mother, Carmela Teresa Sandiego but, what they don't know is that Carmela is dealing with something bad right now. Can they help her? Read and find out!
1. Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. So far I have 100 stories here on Fanfiction and I'll be continuing to write more.**

**Anyways, I'm going to be working on a new story but, it's from a new series on Netflix. It's Carmen Sandiego, a newly updated series that started back in the 1990s.**

**Gina Rodriguez as Carmen Sandiego.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Carmen Sandiego or its characters. It belongs to Netflix but I do own my OCs.**_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Tampa, Florida.

The sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing, which meant that the temperature today was going to be temperate.

In a yellow house on Sunnyside Boulevard slept a young girl.

This young girl was the daughter of the head honcho of ACME… Aka Carmela Teresa Sandiego.

Actually, Carmela had two daughters.

Her first daughter was Carmen Isabella Sandiego.

8 years later after Carmen was born, Juniper Chrysanthemum Sandiego was born.

Carmela decided to give Juniper a nickname.

June.

June Chrysanthemum Sandiego was just like her mom and her sister Carmen.

She had beautiful long brown hair and hazel eyes.

She was quite skinny too.

Anyways…

Today was a very special day.

Mother's Day, to be exact.

Carmela couldn't be more than happier to have the best gift ever and that is to have Carmen back, working with them.

But, there was something more and whatever it was...It was either good or bad news for the family…

June began to wake up to the morning sun that was shining its light throughout the entire room, almost touching her tan skin.

She yawned, stretched and then, got out of bed.

She went over to the mirror and looked at herself.

Her hair was a little bit messed up but, she could comb it back to its original, straight form.

June was wearing a yellow nightshirt, along with some black pajama pants.

Unlike June, Carmen wears crimson red and black, her trademark.

The young girl got the comb from her dresser and began combing her hair.

After she combed her hair, she began to leave her room and go downstairs to the living room.

Meanwhile, outside of the house…

Carmen was standing on the roof, looking at the overview of northern Summerville county.

It was an amazing sight to see.

As the Crimson Ghost was standing there, her watch began to go off.

She tapped the button on her earpiece.

"Good morning, Player." Carmen said as she was letting the cool breeze blow her long brown hair, which turned red in sunlight.

"Good morning, Red." A young boy's voice replied.

"Player, why are you calling early? I wasn't expecting you to call until 2:00 PM today?" Carmen said, a little bit suspicious.

Something was wrong. Otherwise… Player wouldn't be calling her this early at 9:00 A.M.

"Red, your sister June...She's on the move." Player said as he had thermal scans of the house on his computer.

Carmen chuckled.

_So...My sister June is just getting up and heading downstairs. (*chuckling*)...Sneaky girl. Time to go surprise her. _She said to herself as she cartwheeled off the roof and landed safely onto the back porch balcony.

"Alright, Player. Heading in now. Talk to you later." Carmen said as she was looking towards the back porch door.

"Okay, Red and don't worry...I'll still keep an eye out for you and your sister June." Player said as he still had his eyes on the computer.

"Alright, Player. Bye." Carmen said as she pressed the button and then, there was silence.

The call between her and Player ended.

She sighed and began to head into the house.

…

June was sitting on the couch, when she began to hear footsteps.

She instantly turned around and saw nothing.

_It must be in my head or...It could be my sister Carmen up to something, as usual. She's the surprising type, just like I am. No wonder her and I have a lot in common. _June said to herself as she turned back around.

Carmen was silently sneaking in through the kitchen and now into the living room.

Just when she got behind the couch that June was sitting on, she began to tap the floor six times.

_There it is again. Who could it be? Is it someone that shouldn't be in this house? If so...How did they get in and what do they want? _June said to herself as she was looking around the room, frantically.

She saw nothing.

Again.

She turned around and looked up at the ceiling.

Carmen slowly but silently began to get up from off of her knees on the floor.

She was now behind the couch, standing over June.

She tapped June on her shoulder.

June looked down from the ceiling and looked behind her.

She saw Carmen.

"Hi, Carmen." June said as the Crimson Ghost came out from behind the couch.

She was now standing in front of the young girl that looked exactly like her, a splitting image.

"Hi, baby sister. How are we this morning?" Carmen said as she was hugging June.

"I'm doing okay, sister. I just got up." June said as she looked up at her and smiled.

Carmen smiled down at her, lovingly.

"That's good, June. So...do you know what day is it today?" She asked as she sat down beside her and placed her arm around June.

Carmen and June loved each other very much and they would do anything for each other.

"It's Mother's Day. We were going to do something very special for our mother, weren't we?" June said as she looked at Carmen, questioningly.

Carmen looked at June and smiled.

"Yes. Of course we are, baby sister. Speaking of Mom… Where is she?" She said as the both of them were now beginning to wonder.

_Where was Carmela Teresa Sandiego?..._

…

Carmela Teresa Sandiego was in her room, working on the computer when she got an unexpected email.

It was from Cookie Booker, the head honcho of V.I.L.E.

It says…

_Carmela,_

_I'm sorry but you're related to one of us. I know that you have worked for us before and quit but, this is something that you must accept._

_I am going to send you the file on one of our faculty members here. She maybe the best but she has something surprising._

_Best of luck._

_Cookie Booker, boss of V.I.L.E_

After Carmela read the email, she saw an attached file.

She opened it and it was the file on Coach Brunt.

She then began to print it.

After she print the file, she looked at the ten pages.

On one of the pages were some shocking information.

Carmela gasped.

_Coach Brunt is...My mother._

**(Whoa. So...It's Mother's Day and Carmen and June are wanting to do something special for their mother but now, Carmela has found some shocking information. Stay tuned for chapter two and Happy Late Mother's Day.)**


	2. Revealing The News

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Carmen and June were having some sibling love time when June began to worry about their mother.

Carmen looked at her.

"Hey. Are you okay, baby sis?" She said as she looked at June, concerned.

She could tell that June was beginning to get overwhelmed and about to panic.

June looked from the stairs to Carmen.

"Sorry, sis. I'm just worried about mother." She said as a tear was beginning to drop down from her right eye.

Carmen began to notice it and pulled her closer.

"No-No-No-No-No. June, I thought that we weren't going to cry today since it's Mother's Day…" She said as she held June's sad face in her hand.

June sniffled.

"I know, sis but, I'm really worried about Mom." She said as Carmen was gently drying her tears as they were coming out, one by one.

Carmen looked at her.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you feel better about Mom?" She said, offering June some assistance.

June began to think.

"Can you go check on her? You know… Make sure she's okay." She said as she looked from Carmen to the stairs.

Carmen thought about June's suggestion for a moment and smiled.

"Sure but, only on one condition…" She said, relenting.

"What's that?" June said, with a smirk.

"You're gonna come with me, little sis." Carmen said, with a smile as she held a hand out to her.

June held her hand out to her and Carmen helped her up, off of the couch.

They then looked towards the stairs.

"Well… What are we waiting for?" Carmen said, with a smirk as she looked from the upstairs hallway to June.

June looked at Carmen and smirked.

"Let's go!" She said and, with that, the two siblings were waltzing up the stairs, racing each other.

June, however… Won.

"Wow, June. How did you get to be so fast?" Carmen said, surprised but yet intrigued.

June looked at Carmen and smirked.

"A good master spy must never reveal her secret." She said and chuckled.

Carmen placed her arm around June and chuckled.

"Now...Where have I heard that before?" She said as she looked at the young girl that looked almost just like her.

"You, sister." June said as she looked up at her, with loving eyes.

Carmen chuckled.

"Come here, you!" She said as she was now beginning to playfully ruffle June's hair up.

…

Meanwhile…

Carmela was trying to get comfortable in her lounge chair as she was holding a file and reading the contents of what now appeared to be…

Her mother… Coach Brunt.

She did remember being taken in by that woman when she was five years old.

Coach Brunt seemed to be a nice woman to her but inside, she was a monster.

She worked for V.I.L.E and became one of the faculty members, along with Shadowsan.

The head of V.I.L.E, Cookie Booker…

She was Carmela's grandmother which made her Carmen and June's great grandmother.

Now, this was going to be hard.

_How do I go about this? Do I say…"Carmen… June...I know that you may hate me for this but...Coach Brunt… She's… She's my mom." Or…"Girls, Mom has some news to share with you two. You see...Do you two remember the PE teacher that works down there at the high school. Well… (*sighs*)...She's my mom." Ughhhhhh! This is so hard. _Carmela said to herself as she looked at the file one more time before she closed it.

Just after she closed the file and put it back onto her desk, she heard the sound of laughing coming from the hallway.

_Could it be? Have they overheard me already…? (*takes a deep breath and sighs*). Perhaps I should investigate. _Carmela said to herself as she got up from her comfortable chair and began to walk towards the open doorway that led into the hallway.

When she stood in the doorway, she watched as her daughters were roughly playing.

Carmen looked up from playing with June and saw Carmela.

June stopped as well.

"Hi, Mom." She said as she looked at her.

"Were we disturbing you?" Carmen asked, with intrigue as the two looked at their mother.

Carmela scratched the back of her head, sheepishly.

"Heh heh heh… No. You two weren't bothering me. It's just that I was looking through files and saw something shocking. Heh heh heh...Yeah. That's it." She said as she looked at Carmen and June, with a nervous smile on her face.

Before Carmen and June could look back at her, they looked at each other.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Carmen said as she looked at June.

"I have no idea why Mom is acting like this…" June said as she looked at Carmela and then looked back at Carmen.

Carmen looked back at Carmela and then looked back at June.

"I'm not sure either, Junie but, we'll get down to the bottom of it. I promise." She said as she looked at her, with a reassuring smile.

June smiled back at her.

Carmen chuckled and looked back at Carmela.

"So...Mom?" She said as she was trying to get Carmela's attention.

Carmela looked back at Carmen.

"What is it, Carmen?" She said, in response.

"Since it's mother's day, how would you like it if Junie and I made breakfast? You know… To show how much we love you?" Carmen said, in suggestion as she looked at her and then back at June.

June nodded her head yes.

"Yes, Mom. We would do anything for you." She said as she looked at Carmela and smiled.

Carmela smiled back and sighed.

"Okay, girls. Go right ahead. I'll catch up." She said as she looked at her daughters before she looked back, in the direction of her bedroom.

June and Carmen looked at each other before looking back at their mother.

"Okay, Mom!" They both said, at the same time.

Carmela smiled at them and watched as the two went downstairs.

After Carmen and June left to go into the kitchen, Carmela stood in the silent hallway and sighed.

Could she do this? Could she tell Carmen and June that Coach Brunt was her mother…?

That seemed to be the one question on her mind at the moment.

She sighed and now began to leave the hallway, going down the stairs and going into the living room.

Once she got there, she sat down on the couch and placed her hand against her forehead, in frustration.

Could she do this?

…..

A few minutes later, breakfast was done.

Eggs, toast, bacon and orange juice was waiting for them.

Carmen and June sat down beside each other and were now waiting for Carmela.

Carmela came into the kitchen and smiled, in silence.

"Happy mother's day, Mom!" June and Carmen said together, at the same time as Carmela began to sit down and join them.

As she was eating, images of her mother Coach Brunt were flashing before her eyes.

June and Carmen looked at each other, with concern.

"What's wrong with Mom?" June asked, concerned.

Carmen looked at Carmela and then looked back at June.

"Well… Let's ask her, Junie." She said as they were both looking at Carmela.

"Mom, are you okay?" June asked as her concerned eyes met Carmela's stressed eyes.

"Because this isn't like you, Mom. You always have an encouraging smile on your face." Carmen said as her intriguing eyes also met Carmela's stressed eyes.

Carmela looked at the two and sighed.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

"Can I tell you two something?" She said as she looked at Carmen and June.

Carmen and June looked at each other.

"Of course, Mom." June said, with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Besides… We always watch out for each other. Right?" Carmen said, with an encouraging tone.

Carmela smiled.

"You're right, my two sweet daughters. So...I have some news to tell you." She said as she was beginning to come out of the shell that she has been hiding in.

"What is it, Mom?" Carmen said as she now had her arms crossed.

"Yeah. What is it, Mom?" June said, curious.

Carmela now began to twiddle her thumbs.

She looked at June.

June certainly remembered Coach Brunt.

Coach Brunt was the female gym teacher at the high school that she went to.

"Do any of you remember the person with green and black hair?" Carmela asked, hesitating between each word.

"I do. She's the gym teacher at the high school. What about you, sister? Do you remember the person that me and Mom are talking about?" June said as she looked from Carmela to Carmen.

"You mean Coach Brunt? The one who's been threatening my sister and wanting to bring her back to V.I.L.E, like she did with me? Why?" Carmen said as she grabbed a hold of June and pulled her closer.

Carmela sighed.

"She's… She's my Mom." She said as she looked at the two.

**(So...Carmela didn't hold nothing back when she told Carmen and June that Coach Brunt was her Mom. It took her some time but, she finally did it. Please stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
